


Darling, everything's on fire

by gloatingraccoon



Series: Paid In Full [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Masturbation, Polyamory, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloatingraccoon/pseuds/gloatingraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Aradia still awake as you get back to your room, and you're not quite prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, everything's on fire

> **Sollux: Go back to Aradia.**

You find her still awake as you get back to your room, and you're not quite prepared for it.Aradia is sitting on your bed, fresh from her shower, her damp hair spread over her shoulders, her curvaceous figure wrapped in a bath towel... and nothing else.

As she sees you and smiles at you, patting the spot on the bed next to her, your knees nearly give way. You sit next to her on the bed and kick your shoes off, doing your best not to stare as she tells you about her day. She's been out exploring in the wild with the others and you figure she must be dead tired, so the last thing she needs is you being an ogling jerk - as if you'd never seen her even less covered than this, really. You can't quite concentrate on what she's saying, coming from a night of emotional tiptoeing and exhausting conversations, but you get that she spent the day out with Vriska, among other people, and she still had fun, and this is enough for you. She crosses her legs, the towel riding further up around her hips, and you swallow. Then it takes you a moment to notice she just asked you a question.

You clear your throat and reluctantly meet her glance with what you're sure is the dumbest expression you can manage. Her eyes, deep maroon wells stare right into you, a curious smile on her lips.

"I asked you if you talked to them," she says, running her hands through her damp hair and letting it fall over her shoulder. A couple of stray water droplets trace the swell of her breast, soon disappearing in her cleavage. You flush, and you realize that she's referring to the other two occupants of the house, and your complicated feelings about them, which you were supposed to be addressing today. You also realize you should probably answer before you make a fool of yourself any further.

"Uh... well, I... yeah, ehm, I think." 

And with that you're off to a brilliant start. Your hideous mutant brain is currently unavailable, and you doubt it's going to come back soon. 

"What did you say? I didn't get it," she says, leaning towards you and you become acutely aware of the warmth radiating off her body, and the way her breasts seem about to spill out from her towel. You stubbornly avoid her eyes and concentrate on somewhere on her shoulder. Her round, soft, damp shoulder. 

Your mouth waters. Part of you just wants to tug that towel off and push her down onto the bed, part of you just keeps reminding you, as it did for most of the day actually, what a disgusting failure of a matesprit you are. This girl puts up with you and your mood swings and your great big screwup of a red quadrant, and when you finally get some time alone with her after a harrowing day your brain just defaults to sleazy ogling pervert. 

"Um, it was..." your voice comes out feeble and cracked, and you swallow, closing your eyes as she leans in further to listen, her face now dangerously close, the sweet, spicy scent of her shampoo filling your nostrils, "they were ok with it all." 

She chuckles softly, her warm breath seeding goosebumps on your skin. 

"Then why are you shaking?" 

Her voice is but a whisper on your ear, and her lips brush your lobe for a moment, so light and soft and fleeting you almost think you've imagined it. You hold your breath and for one long moment you feel completely lost, lost between her warmth and her smell and the deafening pounding of your blood pusher in your ears, lost and unable to react, because you have no idea what's going on.Then she backs off slightly, the tip of her nose stroking your jawline, and your breath catches in your throat. 

Her lips softly brush yours, and everything you can do is surrender.

Your hands spring up on their own accord, finding warm, round shoulders, damp waves of wild hair, pulling her closer to you. You kiss her back, caressing her lips, licking them, biting them, unable to hide how badly you want her right now, and unable to care because she responds with the same eagerness, her warm hands tracings paths under your hair. You slip shaking fingers down her cleavage and with a few hard tugs, the towel unfolds, sliding off and down to somewhere you don't really care about, and there she is, completely exposed to your eager touch. 

You don't have to look to find her breasts, heavy and soft and firm and so warm, so damn fucking warm, you cup them, squeeze them and swallow her needy, broken whimper between breathless kisses. Her fingers on your head slip between your horns, rubbing circles right there, right in that spot between the large one and the smaller that drives you crazy every time and you have no idea why, and you groan in her mouth at the hot tingle traveling straight to your groin. Your arm hooks around her waist and your hand darts down under her knee to try and pull her in your lap, but the position is awkward and you feel her stiffen, taking your hands to get your attention.

"No, c'mere," she whispers, and she draws her legs up on the bed, pulling back to make room for you. You follow without hesitation, climbing up in front of her, and you push her to lie down on the pillows a tad more roughly than you meant to, but the way she licks her lips and pulls at your hands to draw you closer clearly tells you she doesn't mind one bit, sweetening your spontaneous worry. You sit back to quickly toss your shirt off and soon you're over her, wrapped in her arms once more, shuddering all over at the sheer heat of her skin against yours. You kiss her again, deeper and hungrier than before, eagerly looking for her tongue and the hot wet of her mouth, and your hands slip down to squeeze that godly work of art that is her ass, pressing her up into you, and she takes the hint perfectly, oh so perfectly, sinking her teeth in your lip and spreading her legs to wrap them around your hips.

"Fuck, AA," you mumble on her lips as she grinds against you, and you grind back eagerly, groaning in both delight and relief, and she lets out such a soft, pleasured sigh that your skin turns to goosebumps. You kiss her hard, muffling her pants and whimpers, and you thrust between her legs again, and again, and you're aching and stinging under the straining clothing but you don't really care, you don't care about anything that isn't her right now, her tongue in your mouth and those lovely little sounds she makes and her hard nipples between your fingers and her hot damp skin and god, good god, the way she keeps on rolling her hips back, rubbing against your whole length, the way you just know she's loving it because you can feel it even through the clothing, how tender and ready and delightfully fucking drenched she is down there, it all just drives you crazy, and distantly, somewhere in your mind that somehow stayed rational you realize that there isn't really anything special about the way she feels, sounds or tastes, or about the way she looked all snugly wrapped in that tiny towel - but that it's all about her. And the mere coscience that it's her, that she's here with you, holding you, kissing you, wanting you, is more than enough for you.

She stiffens under you, her legs tightening around your hips, and her hand wraps around your belt.

"Sollux," she whispers, just a tiny, strangled word, meaning everything and nothing, but it's enough for you to know that she's ready, that she wants this as much as you do. You sit up to drag your trousers and briefs down to your knees, sighing in relief as your bulge finally uncoils freely, and you can't help but notice the faint maroon sheen of her fluids staining your clothing. You bite your lip as you look down at her, her tiny bulge fully exposed in arousal, and run your fingers along her entrance. She arches and whimpers softly as you slip a finger into her tender, slick heat, her muscles clenching around you, and god, you'd love to spread her legs wide and eat her out but you're way too wound up and needy right now, you doubt you can resist for long. You lie back down over her, stroking her lips with your dirty fingers, and as she parts them to softly lick and suck them clean, you gently, carefully slide into her. You close your eyes and breathe deeply as her heat washes all over you, and she shudders, her pleasured moan muffled by your fingers in her mouth; you're not sure you'll ever get used to how breathtakingly warm she is, how soft and tender and welcoming she feels against your lanky, bony frame. You start moving into her without really thinking of it, as if nothing came more natural to you than that motion, and as you pull your fingers out to cradle her face in your hands, your eyes meet hers, beautiful, deep maroon eyes, lost behind long lashes. For a moment, for just a moment you're reminded of your first time together, before you were reborn, clumsy and eager and terrified, and your throat clenches shut because you love her, you love her and she loves you back exactly as you are, as the sick, selfish asshole you are that needs two fucking matesprits to function, and you always feel like you're not enough. She furrows her brow and you know she sees the darkness behind your eyes, you know it because she always does, she can see behind all of your masks and nasty attitude and this is precisely why you can't help the way you love and need her, and as she wraps a hand on the back of your neck to bring you down in a kiss, you eagerly let the darkness drown in her heat. 

You lick and nibble at her luscious lips, fill your palms with her softness, her breasts and her thighs and that gorgeous ass, then eagerly slip between the two of you to reach the hottest spot on her body. Shaking fingers trace the tender lips of her nook, wrapped tight around your length and slick with your mixed fluids, then dip down further, under her, finding the tight little opening of her waste chute. She knows what you want and you follow her lead, pressing your finger in gently when she takes a deep breath, and she shudders with a soft moan, her body tightening both on your bulge and your finger. You bite your lip, your hips picking up rhythm, your finger moving slowly, carefully as the tight flesh welcomes you in, knowing how delicate and sensitive she is down there, and you have no idea what you like so much about touching her like that when you're making love, if it's just a crazy, primal feeling of possession or the sheer intimacy of feeling wanted and so completely trusted, but you know she likes it as you do and this is all that matters. You're pretty close now and she's breathing hard too, and you know she's trying to be quiet because Feferi sleeps in the next room and neither of you wants to make her upset, and it's both frustrating and arousing because good god the more she pants and whimpers and holds back like that the more you just want to ram her hard and make her scream. You need to hold back a little, you need to give her time because you already have a tendency not to last long, and you were pretty wound up tonight to begin with. Your hips slow down and you arch your hand so that you can keep your finger into her and rub at her bulge with your thumb, which makes her gasp, but it's a clumsy motion and you're not sure you can do that very well.

"Please, AA," you manage to pant into her ear. 

Luckily for you, because you doubt you could form sentences, she doesn't need you to elaborate further. Swiftly she slips her hand between the two of you and strokes her own bulge, rubbing and rolling the tiny muscle between her fingers, and you keep moving into her as she clenches tighter and tighter around your length. God, you love seeing her like that, her fingers moving fast and knowing exactly what they're doing, and sometimes you think you could never pleasure her as well as she does with herself, and that's ok with you, knowing that she still loves you and wants you despite everything. You keep thrusting and touching her slowly, not wanting to come before her, until she throws her head back, keening softly through her teeth, her body clamping down hard on you, and then, only then you dare getting rough with her, pumping your hips hard and fast and pushing all of your finger in, and god, what wouldn't you give to just hear her scream, but her breath just chokes and breaks in her throat as she comes, spilling hot maroon on your skin, and that's all it takes you to get off in turn, releasing inside of her. 

The world seems to fade in scorching light for one long moment, and as it all pieces back together, you find yourself drowned in her hair and the warm scent of her sweat. You raise yourself on shaking elbows and kiss her softly, then snicker as you look down at the mess you've just made.

"So much for your shower, AA," you say, leaning on a side to reach for the towel you keep in your bedstand drawer exactly for these occasions. She shivers as you carefully pull out and start cleaning up the two of you. You managed to leave the bed mostly clean this time, luckily because you had no intentions of changing the bedsheets.

"Well, you know I don't mind getting dirty," she says with a sly smile, and you raise an eyebrow at that. Even if your bulge is already sheathing back in, it gives a little jolt, and you smirk despite yourself.

"Are you trying to seduce me, miss Megido? Again?"

Her smile grows wider, showing her small fangs, rounded like pearls.

"Maybe," she says, sitting up to clean herself in turn. "Maybe I just like teasing you. You're pretty fun to tease." 

She leans in for a quick peck on the lips, then she gets up to fish an old pajama of hers from one of your drawers - which, like the towel, is kept there precisely for these occasions. It once had maroon and cream stripes and a little ram face embroidered on a sleeve, and even if now has lost most of its colour and rides a little high on her ankles, you like it anyway, because it's hers. You get up on wobbly legs and join her to look for the old, worn pants you're using as pajamas these days, and she takes the occasion to give you a playful pat on the butt.

"It's going to be ok," she says, and as you turn to give her a curious look, it takes you a moment to get what she's referring to. "With the four of us, I mean."

You shrug, not wanting to show too much about how really insecure you are over the whole deal - although you're sure she knows all the same.

"You really think so?" you say, hesitatingly meeting her glance, and she nods.

"I'm sure of it," she says,a warm, pensive smile blooming on her lips.

Something about her smile makes you want to smile back, and you don't fight it. You curl up in bed with her and quickly get sleepy, listening to the steady, familiar beat of her blood pusher and the occasional flutter of paper as she reads a few pages from one of her history books. The warmth that lights you up from the inside feels like home and peace and hope, and for once, you don't want to ruin it with doom.


End file.
